


Anything But This

by herecomestroublr



Category: Original Work
Genre: 4 years in the making, AU from first universe of story, F/M, My characters, don't steal, my story, origional story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomestroublr/pseuds/herecomestroublr
Summary: Blood.Oh my god this is blood!Alex thought, looking around scared. He then looked at Audrey. “What the fuck, is going on, Audrey?!” He yelled at her, gesturing to his blood-stained clothing. It was eerily silent as Audrey smiled sheepishly and wrung her hands behind her back. “Well ya see, Alex…..” She nervously began. “I might have turned you into a vampire?????”





	Anything But This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vampire AU from the original plot line, which takes place in current day Wisconsin. this story takes place in england. Also, im not fixing the working rn. YES i am aware it kind of sucks

“I’m headed out, Mother!” Alexander called to his mother, who had stood at the top of the stairs at his call, adjusting the bandages around her breasts. “Be sure to take your dagger! There is a pouch of money for the festivities in my study.” Then she was gone. 

Walking down the hallway towards the study, Alexander waved to a maid that had bowed to him. “We’ve told you Maria,” He said to the woman, “You don’t have to bow to us. You are our family.” Maria rose and smiled, bringing Alexander into a hug. “Thank you my dear child,” She whispered. Alex smiled at the woman he grew up with and took in her scent of rosemary and soap as he hugged her back. “Be safe now, child.” Maria pulled away and held his shoulders sternly. “And keep that friend of yours out of trouble. She is already hated most places.” Alex smiled and laughed knowingly at the image of his best friend. “Yes, Ma’am. Will do.” Maria then let him go, and left to attend to the house duties.

Reaching his mother’s study, Alexander stoked the fire, and grabbed the small leather pouch containing the money. A small note was on the desk where he found the pouch. It read, ‘30 pounds are inside. Have fun!’, and then the fake male signature his mom assumed to keep her merchant business. 

Walking to the threshold, Alexander donned his jacket and left the house. Outside, the sun was just going down, and there was a slight summer breeze. The moon was full and many stars sprinkled the sky, twinkling and mimicking the laughter and music coming from the town. Turning down the road after exiting the gate, Alex stopped and sighed as he sighted his best friend, Beatrice, leaning against the brick wall and smoking a cigar. Where did she even get the money to buy a cigar? That’s a stupid question, she probably stole it. Alex thought to himself. Although still dirty and worn, Beatrice had on her nicest clothes. She was wearing a loose cream colored shirt(probably because it had never been washed), with a worn brown vest over the top. Her baggy pants went to her knees, and her black shoes were clearly worn and much too small for her feet. Although she was poor and dirty, and probably tired, Beatrice still had a twinkle in her eye, and a smile on her face(more like a smirk, actually). 

“Like what you see, Alex?” She drawled, running a hand through her short, unkempt blonde hair. Alex sighed. “You know I feel over dressed now, Bea. I hate that. Why won’t you just let us help you with money?” Alex question his friend, a softer and more guilty tone overtaking his voice as the sentence went on. “Because our family name is already tarnished enough, and if you help us so would yours.” Bea stated with an apologetic look. “Do you think I care?!” Alex spat. “You have been my best friend since birth, cut me some slack.” Beatrice ignored him and began strolling down the road toward the festivities in town. 

Following quickly behind, Alex sighed. “Well then, what do you think of my new clothes? My mother had them specially made with the fabric we sell.” Alex gestured to himself. Alexander donned an elaborately decorated jacket, which covered a silken shirt and vest of the finest quality. His trowsers were a beautiful dark brown, and were partially covered by his tall leather boots. Strapped to his hip was a small dagger, and the pouch containing money. It jingled with every step Alex took, and gave him some sort of unknown comfort. 

“I think it looks nice. I think everything you have looks nice.” Alex sighed and ignored the last comment. “Thanks. So what should we do?” He asked as they entered town. All around them, citizens rich and poor were gathering the the square to celebrate the king’s birthday. Vendors were selling all sorts of things, mutton, milk, bread, sweets, fabrics, fish, food, gravestones, spices; just about anything one could think of. At the far end, Alex spotted his mother’s stand. An elderly man was inspecting a blue silk while Thomas, the vender, waited patiently with a smile on his face. In the middle of the square was a large bonfire, and children danced around it to the upbeat music. Tied to the awnings of the surrounding buildings were lanterns, both paper and glass, casting beautiful shadows on the faces of the celebrating crowd. 

Behind the food vendors, two long wooden tables were filled with people laughing, talking, and messily eating their various bought foods. On a small stage off the side of the church was the band; probably peasants, who were happily playing flutes, trumpets, violins, hand drums, and they all surrounded a small piano, where the organist sat pounding on the keys. 

The adults stood by their children and conversed with each other, forgetting their class differences for the night as they found commons in the ideals of parenting. Teenagers gathered in their caste groups and surrounded different stands, while friends and couples of all ages danced merrily near the band. 

In the middle of it all, though, was a elegantly dressed family of four, standing awkwardly near the bonfire observing the celebrating crowds. Alexander immediately took notice, and turned to tell Beatrice he would go check them out; however, he found his best friend had gone, and was flirting with some girls over by the jewelry stand. 

Shaking his head, Alexander fixed his jacket and strolled over to the family. The two children were facing away and conversing with each other on the appearance of the preacher(he was flanked by two prostitutes and drunk). The parents were glancing around, and the mother was being drawn towards a stand selling dried herbs. Standing in front of the man, Alex coughed to get his attention. “Excuse me, Sir. Are you new in this town?” 

The man turned to look at Alexander. He had dark hair and eyes, with contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His figure was tall and brooding, but not overbearing. The man had a frown on his face that seemed permanently set, but regained a politeness when Alexander spoke. “Why yes, we are, boy. Just moved in last night actually. We’ve been unpacking throughout the day, and have not yet had a chance to escape the confines of our house until this evening.” There was a secretive tone to his voice, but Alexander dismissed it as not trusting anyone yet. 

“Well, welcome to our town. My name is Alexander Lowriander, son of the textile merchant, James Lowriander.” Alex took a low bow, and the man bowed as well. “My name is Jonathan MacDonald. I own a small, but very successful tobacco company. This is my wife, Marianne.” Jonathan gently moved his wife towards them. She slightly bowed and said, “How do you do?” “Quite well. And you, Mrs.?” Alexander replied. “Quite well, dear.” She smiled, and then whispered something to her husband, before smiling at them again and strolling off towards the herb stand. 

Jonathan coughed to regain Alexander’s attention. “And these,” he started, moving his two children to face Alexander, “Are my children. Audrey and Jared. Say hello, you two.” Jared, the boy, looked very uninterested with his surroundings. He was dressed similar to Alex was, except he wore a cloak instead of a jacket. Jared’s hair was caramel colored, and he had hazel-toned eyes. Light freckles dusted his nose and upper cheeks, and his skin was a warm, light tan color. Overall, he was an attractive teenager. 

His sister, however, was beautiful in the eyes of Alexander. Although they had they same eyes and hair color, Audrey’s skin was lighter, and had a rose undertone. Her lips were glossy and pink, and Alex had the sudden urge to kiss her. Audrey’s hair was braided, then pulled up into a bun. The tops of her ears were covered though. 

Strange. The whole family had the tops of their ears covered with their hair. Alexander pushed that thought away as he continued to take in the girl in front of him. Her shoulders were bare, very risky, but it worked for her. Audrey’s dress was a forest green, laced with beautiful golden swirls, and a brown corset to top it off. Around her neck was a silver cross with a small red ruby in the middle. 

Comparing the two twins, Alexander noticed that they were a few inches taller than him, and seemed very nervous to be out. “Hi. I’m Audrey.” She smiled, and Oh God, Alex thought he melted. “I-I’m Alex…” He managed to stutter out. “Hello, Alexander.” Jared said. 

After some more introductions, and Jared being dragged away by a hyperactive blonde boy, Audrey and Alex enjoyed the night. They wandered the festival, ate, danced, sat by the fire, and bought a few nick-nacks at the many vendors selling. It was with that night, though, that Alexander’s fate was sealed. 

********

A year has past since the festival. Alex, Audrey, Beatrice, Jared, and Cameron(the hyperactive blonde) had became great friends. As the twins were busy during the day, the group of teenagers met at night, at Alexander’s house. Close as they all were, Alexander and Audrey were even closer. When the others went home, the two met at a certain place in the forest, a mile outside of town.

Throughout the year, the two grew feelings for each other, and secretly began to court. They had only held hands. Nothing more. So when Alex needed to think about his studies, he went to their place on a night they had agreed not to come. What he found though, was shocking. Hunched over with one hand on her chest and the other clutching the tree she was leaning on, was Audrey; her back turned to him, and breathing heavily. 

“Audrey…?” He whispered to her. She whipped around to face him, her hair long and wild, out of its usual bun atop her head. She looked scared. “....Alex?” She mumbled, more to herself than the 17 year old in front of her. Alex reached out a careful hand toward the girl he liked, and asked, “Are you alright? Audrey?” She smacked his hand away and took a few steps away from him. “P-please……” She whimpered and covered her face. “I don’t want to hurt you…” Alex lowered his hand and took a step towards her, a worried look across his face. 

“You can tell me, you know.” Alex spoke gently. “....no….” She said, sounding weak. “Audrey, please-” Alex reached for her, but was abruptly pushed back and fell as she screamed, “NO!” Wincing, Alex looked at his torn shirt, and felt a dampness on his elbow as he stood up. “Audrey I want to help yo-” He stopped as he noticed her pointed ears, and how she took a deep breath, snapping her head up to look up at him hungrily. Her eyes were bright red and apologetic. “Audrey…..?” Alex questioned, slowly backing up. “I’m so sorry.” She said, before she pounced on Alex, and everything went black. 

********

A few hours later, Alex awoke to find himself in an unknown room. The moonlight shone on his face, and he came to the realization that his chest hurt from how parched he was. Seeing a glass on the nightstand to his left, Alex sat up and downed the glass without a thought. Alexander was then startled by loud voices coming from down the hall. Getting up, he opened the door, went down the hall, and descended the staircase. The voices became clearer as those of Audrey and her family. 

“How could you do this, Audrey?! We’ve told you time after time you cannot do this!” Yelled her father. “Do you realise what you’ve even done? What this means for us?! We’ll have to move if he runs!” Her mother screeched. “I really didn’t mean to-” Audrey was cut off by her father again. “How are we going to explain this?!” It was this time that Alex reached the bottom, and he peeked into the parlor. 

Audrey was standing with her back turned to the hall, and her body language looked guilty. He mother was fanning her face and lounging on the loveseat, while her father stood, looming and angry near the roaring fire. Jared was in an arm chair, watching everything with an understanding look on his face. The family continued to fight, while Alex got a good look at the room. He then spotted a jug on a small table, and took a huge whiff. 

Suddenly having no control of his actions, Alexander bolted across the room, pushed Audrey away, and grabbed the jug. Alex closed his eyes and began to chug, a deep and primal hunger fading from his stomach. When he opened his eyes to see how much was left, he violently let go as the contents spilled all over the front of his clothing, and onto the floor. 

Blood. 

Oh my god this is blood! Alex thought, looking around scared. He then looked at Audrey. “What the fuck, is going on, Audrey?!” He yelled at her, gesturing to his blood-stained clothing. It was eerily silent as Audrey smiled sheepishly and wrung her hands behind her back. “Well ya see, Alex…..” She nervously began. “I might have turned you into a vampire?????” She questioned herself, looking at him with an extremely guilty smile. “I’m….ummmmmm…..reeeeeeeally sorry……” She trailed off, looking to the side. 

Blinking, Alex slowly brought his shaky hand to his neck and felt around. There were two small bumps on the left side of his neck; right on top of his jugular. Moving his trembling hands further up, he carefully felt the two pointed teeth in his mouth and started to violently quiver. 

“O-oh my god……” He laughed as tears ran down his face. “Oh my g-god!” Alexander sank to his knees and hysterically sobbed. Audrey looked guiltily at him, but stayed where she was. It was Jared, her brother, who stood and approached the newly-born vampire. “Come on, Alex. We must go inform your mother. We’ll tell you both what happened.” Not in any state to argue, Alex allowed himself to be led from the parlor and out the front door, followed closely by Marianne, still fanning herself. “We’ll discuss this later, Audrey Priscilla MacDonald.” Jonathan hissed and roughly grabbed his daughter’s hand, pulling her out the door. 

The night air was a fresh temperature for the disgruntled group of vampires as they made their way to Alexander’s house. All was silent and still, not a noise around but the gravel crunching underneath their feet. The sky was clear, and the moon was gone, causing more stars to be seen. An awkward atmosphere arose in the group as Alex gathered his wits, and they approached his home. 

Stopping outside the front door, Alex took a breath and turned to the four behind him. “So...ummm…..Yeah.” He said, gesturing to his house. “Just, let me do the talking first, okay?” After a collective nod, he opened the door, and stumbled in. 

“Oh god, Alexander!” His mother screeched, engulfing him in a hug. “Where have you been?!” She then pulled away and help her son at arms length. “What the hell happened to you? You’re all covered in blood!” The family behind him traded glances as Alex tried to grab his mother’s attention. “Mom….mom….MOM!” She stopped fussing, and noticed Audrey and her family in the doorway. “Honey, what are the MacDonalds doing at our house?” She asked, letting go of her son. It was Jonathan who spoke next. “This will be discussed in your parlor, Mrs. Susan Lowriander. We are sorry to intrude, but the current matter is direly important.” 

Walking into the house, Jonathan looked to each side, before turning left and standing in the living room near the fire. He rested a hand on the mantle as he looked thoughtfully into the orange flames. It has been so long since such an event has happened. Luckily, Alexander seemed too preoccupied with his own thoughts to give into the hunger. Trusting his ever watchful son, Jared, to hold Alexander back if he must. And because he downed the extra blood left from their meal, he should be fine and in control. 

Looking up, Jonathan noticed Audrey and Jared flanking Alexander on the sofa, while his wife sat stiffly in the armchair next to Mrs. Lowriander. Behind Susan, stood Maria, wearing her nightcap and a robe, glancing worriedly at Alexander. She was clutching a small wooden rosary to her chest, as if it would protect her from some unseen evil. 

“Where do I even begin?” Jonathan questioned himself with and exasperated chuckle. Turning to Susan, he coughed. “Yes, Mr. MacDonald?” Susan asked. “Please, let us call each other by our first names. We will have to after this night is through.” Glancing at his watch, Jonathan noticed there was 5 hours until sunrise, and he hoped that would be enough. 

With a confused look, Susan nodded, and glanced at her nervous son. “Continue, if you will, Jonathan.” With a deep breath, he opened his mouth. “You see, Susan,” He began. “My family and I, are a rare type of aristocratic vampires, in which the children are born, and continue to grow at a normal human pace until they reach the age of 25. At that point, their youth is forever preserved in time until they are killed, or exceed the age of 2500 years old.” 

With this, Susan, Alexander, and Maria straightened up and listened intently. “You have nothing to fear, my dears.” Marianne said to the two humans. “We only hunt down criminals and useless pigs such as rapists to devour.” Maria visibly relaxed, but Susan did not. “Why is this important for us to hear?! What does this have to do with anything?!” Susan’s voice rose as she stood angrily, an accusing tone taking over. 

Jonathan sent Audrey a glare. “My daughter, being as young as she is, decided that she would starve herself for days. And instead of telling her family, she ran away.” All was silent as Audrey began to sink lower in her seat. Alexander scooted a bit further from her, bumping knees with Jared. It was at this time, that a nagging feeling began in the pit of Alexander’s stomach, but he ignored it to continue listening. “Then, Alexander found her, and she attacked him.” Maria gasped and clutched Susan’s shoulders, forcibly sitting her back down. Susan was stiff and looked extremely mad. “Don’t do anything, Susan, dear.” She mumbled. “What h-happened then….?” Maria questioned, trailing off. “Well, I can only assume my daughter came to her senses as he was on the verge of death. And, because she did not want to be a murderer, she injected him with venom and gave him some of her blood.” 

Audrey noded guiltily, and glanced at Alex, then at Susan. “Yeah…. Long story short…..I turned him into a vampire.” Alex glanced at Audrey as the adults continued to talk. “I forgive you.” He whispered to her, scooting back towards his girlfriend(?). “Thanks, Alex.” She whispered back. She reached for his hand and laced their fingers together, not expecting anything. Audrey was utterly happy, though, when he squeezed back. 

While grasping hands, Maria continued to calm down Susan, and listen to Jonathan on newly born vampires. He explained how Alexander would have to learn to control himself before he would be allowed around humans again. So, Alex would have to stay with the MacDonalds and learn the ways of a vampire. And when he was ready, he would be released back to his mother. The whole process would take over two months, and Alex would have to try hard to control himself after being turned. After all, he’d be stuck this way for the rest of his life (however long that may be). 

Honestly, Alexander wasn’t even mad at her. She was hungry, and saved him from dying. Alex knew he was feeling scared when she told him, and that why he lashed out. And oh, the pain! The pain he felt when he woke up, it was similar to what he was feeling right then. Taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, Alexander received a delicious scent. It was so captivating, and he wanted it. Following the scent by sniffing the air, Alexander’s gaze landed on his mother and Maria. 

Both women were filled with blood. Blood that he needed. Blood that he craved to drink. To rip away the clothing covering their necks, and pierce their skin; relishing the feeling of his fangs and the feel of their warm blood traveling down his throat-. No. Stop it, Alex. He thought and shook his head. Don’t do anything. Clutching Audrey’s hand tighter, Alex began tapping his foot wildly on the ground; sweat running down his face. 

Meanwhile, while Alex was having an internal battle and the adults continued to talk, Jared began to notice Alexander’s change in behavior, and how his eyes would flash red every few minutes. Knowing what was bound to happen, Jared moved closer. Alexander would never forgive himself if he murdered the only family he has left. So, Jared prepared himself for a fight. 

A few minutes passed, and Alex’s eyes were more frequently red. He had gone from tapping his foot to violently grabbing at his hair. He was sweating profusely as he rocked back and forth. Audrey looked concerned and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Glancing at her brother for help, she noticed that Jared was stiff and ready to fight. Why would he need to- Audrey’s thoughts were cut off as Alex suddenly screeched, eyes burning red and fangs elongated, as he pounced towards the two humans. 

“ALEX NO!” Audrey yelled as he jumped on top of his mother’s chair, a leg on either armrest and looking at her sadistically. Just as he was about to bite her, Jared came up from the left side, kicked Alexander in the face, and into the wall next to the fireplace. Lowering his leg, Jared approached the momentarily stunned Alexander. As he grabbed Alex’s arm, the new vampire began snarling and struggling. Jared struggled to hold him, so Jonathan grabbed his other arm, and clasped a hand around his neck, forcing his gaze to the confused, scared, and guilty Audrey. 

“Put him to sleep, Audrey!” Jonathan barked. “How do I-” Audrey was cut off. “Look him in the eyes and command him to sleep!” He growled as Alexander’s claws scratched the side of his face. Alexander continued to struggle, kicking his feet around with red eyes and small black slits for pupils. 

Standing in front of him, Audrey kneeled down just out of reach, and grabbed Alex’s face. He then ignored the humans, and growled ballistically at Audrey, while eyeing her down. When they locked eyes, she did as Jonathan said. “Sleep, Alexander.” Suddenly his eyes went back to normal, glazed over, and closed. Alex slumped over into Audrey’s lap as Jared and his father released their hold. 

Throughout this mess, Susan and Maria had backed up against the wall; Susan was clasping a bible and Maria was whispering prayers and shaking her rosary. As Audrey gently pet Alexander’s hair, she looked up at his mother and housekeeper. “I am so sorry. With all the blood he drank before hand, we didn’t think he’d attack.” Maria gulped, nodded, and scurried upstairs to her chambers with a quick ‘Goodnight’. The group watched her go, before turning their heads to Susan. 

With a terrified chuckle, Susan slowly sank to her knees. “He tried to kill me…..” She whispered, looking at the floor. “My son tried to kill me!” She yelled at the family of vampires. “Ms. Susan,” Audrey said, her tone becoming sympathetic. “Just leave…….” She whispered under her breath. “Excuse me?” Marianne said, snapping her fan closed and sitting up. “LEAVE I SAID!” Susan screamed, throwing a bible at Jonathan. “DON’T COME BACK!” 

She began to sob at this point; hiding her face in her hands. “Don’t come back until he’s safe…...I’ll……..I’ll say that he’s sick…...and I’ll send Beatrice to see you…...but I won’t tell.” Susan’s sobbing died down and turned to sniffles. “I won’t tell……..” Getting the message, Jonathan picked up Alexander, and his family followed as he left the house. 

“Have a nice night, Susan.” Jonathan called back. All he received was a muffled sob. 

********

“Alright! First lesson on being a vampire. Audrey will help you because this is her fault.” Cue guilt ridden downcast look. “Tonight, will be the first lesson: hunting.” Jonathan began. “Jared and Marianne have already gone out to London for their meals. So, we will show you the basics.” 

It has been a few weeks since Alexander was turned. In those weeks, he adjusted to his new life. Give or take a few days of guilt from almost killing his mother and Maria. Beatrice had come along once. They had tied Alexander to the wall while explaining. Expecting terrified denial, the MacDonalds were surprised. Beatrice had replied with, “Really? Cool! Okay.” and then left. Afterwards, Alexander adjusted to staying inside during the day; drinking blood (it disgusted him at first); and a beginning to controlling his hunger. 

Alexander grabbed Audrey’s hand as her father continued. “To hunt, you must first know the area. Luckily, we lived in London a few hundred years ago, so we know the area. Second, one must know all the places criminals and drunks like to gather. Third, use your vampire abilities. Abilities such as strength, speed,smell, and night vision shall come in handy when hunting. Fourth and final; follow your instincts. Don’t let them take over, but follow them.

“And because we are a few miles away from the outskirts of London, it will only take us 20 minutes to run there. I shall go ahead, as I am faster. You two shall follow: Audrey, guide him through his new abilities, Alright? Good. If you are unlucky, you will run into other vampires. The poor vampires might try to attack you, but we are stronger. Kill them. Scum such as them does not deserve to exist. 

“But in the event you run into an aristocratic vampire, or the former Queen Mary-yes she is a vampire- do NOT fight. Tell them who you are. We can tell if another vampire is lying. If it’s the former Queen; by God do as she says! Don’t fight her, you will die. Other than that, have fun, children. I’m off!” Turning around, Jonathan was gone in a cloud of dust. 

Turning to Audrey, Alexander gave her an exasperated look. Audrey laughed at his face; a full-fanged grin that was terrifyingly beautiful. “Come on then! The sun only went down an hour ago, so let’s run!” Audrey said happily, letting Alex’s hand go and stretching. 

She was wearing a loose, flowy, black dress. Her shoulders were bare again, but lightly dusted with gold powder. Audrey’s hair was braided in a crown atop her head. She was wearing tall, black, boots, with a slight heel to them. Long fingerless black gloves adorned her arms. In short, she had dressed to deal with blood, constant movement, and night. 

Alex was also dressed completely in black clothing. He was wearing a loose fitting pirate’s shirt, and long black trousers. Short riding boots adorned his feet, and a dagger was slung against his waist. Alex too, stretched, because Audrey was; though it was awkward. 

Standing up straight, Audrey stretched her arms above her head and exhaled, before turning to Alexander and waiting for his attention. When he looked at her, she smiled. “Okay! So to run fast, you have to think about it. Imagine yourself flying through the trees at an amazing speed.” She put her arms out dreamily at this. “Wind in your hair, the thrill-oh it’s wonderful!” She cried, jumping up and down excitedly. 

“So, go ahead and try. I’ll catch up with you.” Audrey said, gesturing to the general area of London. “Okay…...I’ll…...I’ll try.” Alexander said, hesitating. He then got into a running stance, and looked at Audrey for guidance. She just nodded and gestured again. Taking a deep breath, Alexander closed his eyes and did what Audrey had said. The beginnings of a powerful urge started to course through him, and then Alex knew. Suddenly, his eyes opened; revealing red irises and black slits for pupils. He smirked, and then was off. 

“WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!” Alexander yelled as he was suddenly running at a breakneck speed. He heard laughter to his left, and saw Audrey casually running backwards just ahead of him. “Great job, darling! Now, see if you can catch up.” Her eyes suddenly grew brighter, and she sprinted ahead. “Oh no you don’t!” Alex cried and sprinted after the giggling vampire. 

There was a constant contest between the two as they ran towards Alexander’s first hunt. When in the middle of the city of London, Audrey and Alexander jumped to a rooftop of an apartment complex, and investigated the surroundings. The moon was just above the horizon, and still rising. Closer to the middle of the city, there were carriages and people still about. Lights shown down on the remaining people going home for the day. 

The further away from the center though, the less light and people there were. Smoke rose from chimneys, and windows went dark as the candles were blown out. A family brought their dog inside, and let the cat out. Laughter echoed through the streets from the many pubs and whore-houses in the area. 

Suddenly, the crash of a beer bottle and yelling came from a few streets over. Audrey turned to Alex; a sly, bloodthirsty grin on her face as she put a finger to her lips, and gestured for Alexander to follow. Jumping across the roofs, Audrey spied a man staggering out of a bar, and away from a large red-haired man yelling at him. “Wait here.” She whispered to Alexander. “Follow us if we move, but stay quiet and watch.” With that, she jumped down into an alley of the dark street.

Walking out, a scared and confused look adorned her features and she approached the man. “E-excuse me, sir?” She stuttered out. The man turned around and a malicious smile came over his features. Oh God, Alexander could smell the alcohol on him from the roof!

He was disgusting looking, really. Grubby clothes and skin, with short, messy, black hair; and many missing teeth. “Wuy ‘ello thare. Littl’ ladies like you shoud’t be out ‘ere yerself.” He said in a heavy lower class accent. “I-I’m sorry, sir. I’ve just lost my way from the main road. Would you be so kind as to point me in the right d-direction?” Audrey questioned nervously. A hungry smile came other the man’s face as he eyed Audrey’s breasts. Alexander had to hold in his rage. 

“Wuy righ’ thus way, mad’m.” He made a sweeping gesture to the alleyway Audrey had come from. She smiled politely. “Why, thank you, good sir.” She began heading towards the alleyway, the man following close behind. Alexander caught Audrey’s eye and she grinned evilly, her eyes flashing red for a moment. Alexander swallowed. Something about the fact that his girlfriend was about to commit a murder came off as attractive. 

Once in the alleyway, Audrey stopped. “Sir, isn’t this a dead end?” She didn’t turn around. “Wuy, yes et is.” The man said, breathing heavily and gaining on her. Suddenly, he pinned her to the wall and breathed heavily. “Wond’r ‘ow fun you’ll be, eh?” he said. Audrey smirked. “Wrong move, jackass.” Suddenly, the man was in a neck hold, and Audrey was flinging him around like a little fish.

“Now, who in their right mind would try to take advantage of a teenage girl? I mean, come on.” The man helplessly grabbed at the arm around his neck as Audrey tapped her chin thoughtfully. “The real question, though, is how I should kill you. Fast and painless? Quick and super painful? Or let you suffer while I consume your very soul? Oh yes! THAT sounds perfect.” Grinning like a madman, Audrey pinned the man to the wall. Her eyes glowing red and her fangs elongating.

Alex decided to look away at this point. He heard a muffled scream, and then a slurping noise that made him shudder with pleasure. After a few minutes, the slurping stopped, and a snap was heard. “You can come down now, Alex.” Audrey called up to him. Jumping down, Alex rose and saw the limp body of he man leaning against the wall. His neck was twisted at an agonizing angle. Disturbing.

When he looked at Audrey though, she was smiling. Dripping down her chin was the remnants of her meal. Her smile was sweet and beautiful, a huge contrast to the dark deed she had just performed. The moonlight shone on her face; and revealed a newly pinkened look to her cheeks. Audey just looked younger in general. Laughing, Audrey walked up to Alexander and placed a blood-stained kiss on his lips. “Your turn.” And then she was running along to rooftops. Alex licked his lips; though, didn’t know if it was for the blood, or the fact his girlfriend gave him his first kiss.

After a bit of looking, the pair came upon a woman being held down forcibly buy a cloaked man brandishing a knife. “Oh hell no….” Audrey whispered, getting a familiar scent in the air. Before she could turn to Alexander and lead them to safety, he jumped off of the roof, and violently kicked the man into the wall, knocking him out cold. “ALEXANDER NO!” He turned and looked confused, before he was tackled to the ground by another figure. The woman took this chance and fled the scene, crying loudly. 

Alexander snarled and hissed, baring his fangs at the person holding him down. The figure pulled down their hood, to reveal a man with brown hair, slicked back against his head. “I would hold your temper boy; you just took away a meal from nobility.” It was then than Audrey jumped down from the roof and approached the pair. “Sir, please don’t hurt him. He is newly turned and did not know your scent. Before I could stop him, he jumped away. I deeply apologise.” The man then stood and faced Audrey. “Who are you, child? Scum, I hope not. I don’t feel like killing my own kind at this moment.” Audrey Shook her head. “No. My father is Jonathan MacDonald.”

“You must be Audrey then! I have heard many great tales of your…..endeavors…..” the vampire stated, standing up; he kept a foot on Alexander though. “And you, sir?” Audrey asked, eyeing Alex for a few seconds. The man laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “Oh, just a fellow noble; lower in status than you may I add.” A silence passed over them, before the vampire spoke again. “Tell me, dear child; did you turn him?” The noble said, gesturing to the struggling Alexander underneath his foot. Audrey paused, before she whispered her answer, knowing the elder could hear her. “Yes…..”

Widening his eyes, the man smiled, then glanced at Alexander. The smile soon turned into a smirk as he gave Audrey a look. “Best tell him now, or the boy might go mad!” The vampire was then gone, the remnants of his laughter in the air. Sitting up, Alexander watched the space where the vampire was before, and turned to Audrey afterwards. “What did he mean? Tell me now? Tell me what, now?” Confused and sore, Alexander stood, rubbed his stomach, and approached the quiet Audrey. 

Audrey slowly backed away from Alex as he gained on her. “Well you see…….” Alex rolled his eyes and trapped Audrey against the wall, having to look up at her slightly, as she was taller. “I am so done with all of this stuttering and avoiding the question shit. Just answer the fucking question, Audrey!” “Icancontrolyou.” She spat out. “.......What?” Alex said confused. “I didn’t hear that.”

“IcancontrolyounowbecauseI’mtheonewhoturnedyouintoavampire.” Alex rubbed his face and backed away, not looking up. “Slower, if you will.” “I can control you now because I’m the one who turned you into a vampire.” Alex’s eyes widened as he looked up at Audrey, who was nervously hopping side to side.

“.........” Alexander dropped his hands from his face.

“.........” Audrey pretended to be interested in the wall behind him. 

“.........” Alex gave Audrey an exasperated look. 

“.........” Audrey laughed nervously.

After a short silence, Alexander let out a sigh. “Okay.” “Okay?” Audrey asked. “Yes. Okay. I mean, it can’t get any worse than this, right?” Audrey looked away again. “Weeeeeeeell….” “Oh my God, please don’t tell me.” She laughed. “Kidding!” “I hate you so much.” “Love you too, Alexander!” He rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless. 

“Anyway, here.” Audrey brushed her braid from her shoulder, showing her neck to Alex. His eyes flashed red, and he gulped. “I don’t think you should hunt tonight, so take some of my blood. It’ll help a bit.” She took a step towards him, and Alexander backed up. “A-Audrey…..” His face flushed. “I don’t trust myself….” Audrey looked down, then looked back up at him, her face flushed as well. “I…...I trust you…” She smiled nervously, and then was suddenly in front of him; eyes closed and head tilted. Her breath was ragged when she spoke, whispering. “Touch me.” 

Giving in, Alexander wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck, breathing in the sweet smell of her blood. She shivered. “Tell me if I need to stop.” He whispered. “Tell me if you want _more_.” She whispered back. Instead of speaking, Alex left a hesitant kiss to her neck. And then another, and another, and another. Until he finally stopped, ran his tongue over her jugular, and suckled. 

He didn’t know what he was doing. This just felt right, and extremely _intimate_. It felt strange, like this was such a sacred thing. And once he did this, he could only ever drink from her. Audrey, on the other hand, was gripping his shoulders in anticipation. Her face was bright, and she tried to kept herself together. She knew what she was doing. What _they_ were doing. This is what lovers did. And once he did this, they would be forever bonded. Was she being selfish? Yes. Did she care? No, not really. 

This is what she wanted. This is what he wanted. So Alexander placed one last kiss on her neck, bit down, and began to drink.


End file.
